


列车上的喀秋莎

by Laurachanc



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurachanc/pseuds/Laurachanc





	列车上的喀秋莎

“唱首歌吧，姑娘们。”  
   
在前线伏特加供应不足的日子里，军歌就是他们的酒精。  
可现在他们有些唱厌了。  
   
在前往另一方前线的火车穿过一片片白桦林和废弃的村庄时，所有唱响豪放的军歌的人都在枕戈待旦。  
可谁都在装作不在意。  
   
在随着火车颠簸了半个钟头的歌声里，在《同志们，勇敢地前进》和《向斯拉夫人告别》被以纯朴而粗野的方式演绎结束后，终于有个老兵提议道。  
   
“唱首歌吧，姑娘们。”  
   
手风琴声平息了下来，安静地等待着下一支歌声的召唤。  
   
这一车厢刚才还在唱军歌的步兵连士兵们都笑着起哄道：  
“唱歌吧，姑娘们。”  
“我们可都唱累啦。”  
“很久没有听过姑娘唱歌了。”  
   
热尼娅身边那些身着新军服的卫生连的姑娘们都笑了起来，笑声就像一群白鸽扑棱着翅膀从屋檐腾起，轻盈地飞上了云霄。  
“我们唱军歌可没这么嘹亮呀。”  
“那就随便唱些什么吧。”  
“唱什么都好，只要是姑娘们唱的，怎样都好！”  
车厢里笑闹成一片。  
   
热尼娅注意到她和她刚认识的步兵连狙击手是车厢里唯二没有参与这场浩大“联谊”的人，对方也细心地注意到了她。  
热尼娅在沉默不语，希尔塔在安静地微笑。她抱着狙击步枪的姿势就像老练的猎人抱着心爱的猎犬。  
年轻而老练的狙击手的棕眼睛里透着沉稳与快活，就仿佛这种正能量的情绪实打实地绽放自心底。于是在两人视线相撞时，那肃穆的姑娘也瞬间被传染上了轻松愉悦的火花。  
如同有一粒欢快的火星从希尔塔的一只眼中跳进另一只眼，年轻而快活的狙击手说道：  
“热尼娅同志，唱首歌吧。”  
   
这个时代生人间最亲切的称呼。  
这个时间点上来自前线战士的最善意的请求。  
同志。唱首歌吧。  
   
“正当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱。”  
车厢里的说笑声低了下来，人们纷纷望向角落里那原本恬静沉默的姑娘，她正以低低的甜润嗓音柔声地歌唱，唱着那首全俄罗斯人都会唱的民谣。  
“喀秋莎站在峻峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光。”  
女兵们轻声笑了起来，几个小伙子朝热尼娅吹起了口哨。热尼娅羞赧地低下了头。  
然而另一个欢快的女声迅速接起了下一句歌词：  
“喀秋莎站在峻峭的岸上～歌声好像明媚的春光～”  
热尼娅抬起头，正好对上那双棕色的眼睛。阳光透过铁道边接连不断的白桦树，透过军用火车的铁栅栏，融化在了女狙击手快乐美好的脸上。  
热尼娅由衷地笑了起来，打开了不再胆怯的细嫩的歌喉。她们的声音如同两只灵巧的云雀在车厢沉闷的空气中此起彼伏。卫生连的姑娘们渐渐也跟着唱了起来，清脆的嗓音接二连三地合成一支翩飞的鸽群，柔柔地飘扬着飞进了所有人心里。  
手风琴得到歌声温柔的感召，悠扬而伶俐地加入了合唱，操纵它的主人也是个年轻的士兵。而它吟唱起喀秋莎，比奏起任何军歌都熟练。  
   
“姑娘唱着美妙的歌曲，  
她在歌唱草原的雄鹰，  
她在歌唱心上的人儿，  
她还藏着爱人的书信。”  
   
步兵连的士兵们大笑着附和了起来，姑娘和士兵们的嗓音雀跃地杂糅在了一起。  
   
“啊这歌声姑娘的歌声，  
跟着光明的太阳飞去吧，  
去向远方边疆的战士，  
把喀秋莎的问候传达。  
驻守边疆年轻的战士，  
心中怀念遥远的姑娘，  
勇敢战斗保卫祖国，  
喀秋莎的爱情永远属于他。”  
   
车厢内的人们一遍又一遍地唱着喀秋莎，  
但火车还是减慢了速度，直至完全停下。  
   
这列火车到达了它的中点站，包括热尼娅在内的所有刚从莫斯科卫生培训班出来的新女卫生兵都要下车，整个卫生连都要前往组织调配的方面军那里去。在这节车厢里欢唱喀秋莎的卫生员姑娘们与这个步兵连士兵的缘分就截止于此。热尼娅在那一瞬间甚至有了个淘气的念头，或许她可以躲在车厢里，和这个连队一起前往他们要去的前线呢？到了目的地再和连长报告，这样她就可以作这个连队的卫生员啦。  
   
在车站接应的战队指导员皱着眉头把脸上还残留着欢快笑意、还没见识过战场的年轻姑娘们指挥下了车。热尼娅看见希尔塔倚着车栅栏微笑着向她挥了挥手，怀里依旧抱着那柄长长的狙击步枪。她也向她回报以笑容。火车又开始缓缓移动了。  
   
卫生连在火车站逗留了一会儿，因为需要对名字清点人数。火车的轰鸣和车轮与铁轨的碰撞声在热尼娅背后越离越远，直至完全听不见了。也许缘分就真的到此为止了。她只知道，火车要把战士们送去很远很远的地方。  
   
“火车上的连队是要去哪儿？”  
热尼娅忍不住小声问了问身边的班长。  
“听说是去卡缅斯克，德国人已经打过顿涅茨河了。”  
热尼娅微不可闻地倒吸了口气。这时不远处传来长官的训斥声，显然他对新女兵的不守军纪很不满。热尼娅立即噤了声，脑门上悄悄流了冷汗。  
   
她好像明白希尔塔为什么始终紧紧握着她的狙击步枪了，即使在她唱歌时也是这样。  
这里离卡缅斯克并不算太远，火车过去大约只消一个多小时。她们这些从后方过来的姑娘们还没意识到前线离自己有多么的近，不久后这些方才还和她们欢快歌唱的士兵们就要投入枪林弹雨了。  
而那个步兵连的所有人都知道这一点。显然从他们刚开始唱歌的时候，不，从与她们搭同一列火车踏上车厢的时候，他们就知道自己要到哪里去的！  
   
热尼娅想起了希尔塔在离别时还向她笑着挥手。看见她微笑的时候，热尼娅还相信着在那时希尔塔还在心里独自哼唱着喀秋莎的曲调。  
   
“啊这歌声姑娘的歌声，  
跟着光明的太阳飞去吧，  
去向远方边疆的战士，  
把喀秋莎的问候传达。”  
   
她又回忆起了希尔塔那双透着沉稳和快活的棕眼睛，它成功地赋予了热尼娅脱开胆怯而高歌的力量。而她那时对那双眼睛底下藏着的思绪却毫无所知。她和那节车厢上所有卫生连的姑娘一样，都不知道她们那来自后方的、因无知而自在如白鸽翩起的笑声在前线战士们眼里的意义，也不知他们为什么会雀跃着与姑娘轻柔的歌声一起唱起这首民谣。  
   
“驻守边疆年轻的战士，  
心中怀念遥远的姑娘，  
勇敢战斗保卫祖国，  
喀秋莎的爱情永远属于他。”  
   
“热尼娅同志，唱首歌吧。”  
热尼娅的心顿时刺痛起来。她很庆幸自己在那时带头唱起了喀秋莎。


End file.
